


Drabble: Sitting

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-23
Updated: 2005-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Drabble: Sitting

Obi-Wan Kenobi did not know how to sit properly. Anakin didn't notice this until he turned fifteen, but after that, he couldn't look away. On Tatooine, it was considered rude, but none of the Jedi cared. Master Windu even felt free to stare.

And if Mace Windu could do something, then so could Anakin Skywalker.

True, Obi-Wan didn't sit like that often, and when he did, Anakin was usually supposed to be doing other things. But thighs like his master's didn't come along every day. He could be excused for staring.

Then one day, Obi-Wan caught him looking. And winked.


End file.
